Sailor Chibi Mercury's Escapade
by Pandashu
Summary: When Sailor Chibi Mercury is a target for the enemy, it's up to Sailor Mercury and her friends the sailor scouts to save her.
1.

THE SAILOR MERCURY AND SAILOR CHIBI MERCURY SERIES   
  
PART I  
I don't know what I was thinking, I combined the R series, and the Super S series, sorry. If you don't know who Sailor Chibi Mercury is, she is Sailor Mercury's daughter. I know she doesn't have one, but keep in mind that this is a fanfic.Enjoy!  
  
  
Tika,tika,tika. went Sailor Chibi Mercury's computer. "Chibi Mercury!" Sailor Mercury called. "I'm in the library," she said, without looking up. "What are you doing in here?" Sailor Mercury asked, her voice echoed through the Mercury Kingdom. "I'm working on my homework." Chibi replied. "That's my girl." Sailor Mercury beamed. As she walked dowm the palace corridors, she spotted something in the distance.  
Bzzt! Mercury turned on her VR visor. "Well, I don't see anything suspicous." CRASH!BOOM! "Uh-oh." Sailor Mercury raced to the library. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted. SHOOM! CRASH! An attack hit the library wall.   
"Thanks,Mom." Chibi said, her face was all black and blue. "What happened?" Mercury asked. "Well, I was saving my homework, and.. and...." "And.." Sailor Mercury guestred her daughter to move on. "and.." Chibi was still saying it.  
"And there's something behind me?" Chibi nodded her head.  
Slowly, Mercury turned her around. A shadow was standing in front of her.  
"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury asked, questionly.The figure moved closer. "Sailor Moon! It is you!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed. "Yep, it was me." Sailor Moon smiled. "what hapened here?"   
"Oh, I think Chibi's computer blew up.  
Are you sure you're ok?" Mercury asked. "I'm fine." Chibi said, putting her burnt-to-a-crisp- computer away. "Do you want to take a walk with us?" asked Sailor Mercury.   
"Um,no." Chibi said, "I think I'll finish my homework on paper." "Are you sure ok?" "I'm fine." After they had been walking for about five minutes, they heard a scream.  
Bzzt! Mercury turned on her VR Visor. It's a new enemy leaving the palace, and..." Mercury had a tear in her eye, "they have Chibi!"  
  
  
To Be Continued................................ 


	2. The Escapade

Sailor Chibi Mercury   
Chapter 2  
  
I don't own Sailor Mercury,or the Sailor Scouts. Pleeeeease don't sue me!P.S.The  
only thing I do own is Chibi Mercury.  
  
  
  
"A new enemy is leaving the castle and.." Mercury had a tear in her eye, "they have  
Chibi!"  
  
"Then we have to follow them." Moon said. "Right," agreed Mercury, but we need help." "I'll  
get the others, you go after her." Mercury turned her VR visor off and headed toward the  
portal. After a few minutes of going through the portal, she came out the other end.  
"Welcome," a voice boomed. "Who is that?" said Venus as she and the others came behind  
her. "I," said the voice, "am Opal." "Opal?" asked the scouts in unision. "Yes! That's  
what I said." snapped Opal. "You see," she continued, "I was a general eager to work toward  
Beryl's mission. But then, after she brain washed me, I was forgotten. However, after  
the defeat of the queen, I sensed energy coming from Chibi." "Where is she?" cried Mercury.  
"None of your business." Was Opal's reply. "Fine," replied Mercury, "I'll look for her  
myself."Guys,I'm getting tired of Opal's snotty tone." said Jupiter. "Supreme Thunder!"  
Venus and Mars joined in. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" "Mars Flame Sniper!" Opal ducked  
and the attack blew a humongous hole in the wall. "Hey!" said a voice. "It's Chibi  
Moon!" said Moon. "I heard that you captured Chibi Mercury. She was my best friend....  
besides Hotaru. In the name the Moon,you're punished!" "Oh, really little girl," laughed  
Opal, "try me!" "Please Helios,Protector of Dreams....Crystal Twinkle Bell!"(sorry, I  
accidently combined the R and Super S series^_^*)"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" This time  
it bounced of a mirror, and hit a stone figure, and it blew to pieces. "Need help?"  
said a voice. *Outers Music* "Protected by the planet Uranus, I'm Sailor Uranus!"  
"PRotected by the planet Neptune, I'm Sailor Neptune!" "Protected by the planet PLuto,  
I'm Sailor Pluto!" "And,protected by the planet Saturn, I'm Sailor Saturn!"  
  
  
The Castle  
Meanwhile, Mercury searched the dark corridors of the kingdom. "Chibi!" cried Mercury.  
"Mom." came a weak voice. Mercury ran to the big black bubble. "It's draining her energy!"  
gapsed Mercury. She touched the bubble. "Ouch!" she cried. Mercury fell to her knees.  
"Oh,Chibi,Mercury was sobbing, "I never should have left you alone!" "Don't cry Mom,"  
said Chibi's weak voice. Mercury tried to hold back her sobs, so she could try to reach  
the scouts on her communicator. "Guys,guys!" she said. The sobs were returning. All she  
got was static. Finally, after what seemed like years, a tiny voice came in and said,  
"Mercury, we need your help." "I'll be back Chibi." mercury said,softly.  
When Mercury got there, they decided to do Sailor Planet Attack. "Sailor..Planet..  
Attack!" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Opal. Bits of slime and   
debris flew everywhere. "Yuck,"said Sailor Saturn, "What is this stuff?" "I have no  
idea, but we have to find Chibi." replied Mercury. They ran down the corridor. When  
they got there, Chibi looked worn out. "Look." said PLuto,pointing to Mercury's bow.  
The center was glowing. Then, a horizontal light formed. "It's m-making a powerstick!"  
said Mercury. The wand floated toward Chibi, and it landed inside her hand. Suddenly,  
Chibi was being lifted up. A blue auora surrounded her. She opened her eyes. Naturally,  
she knew what to say. "Superb Sailor Chibi Mercury Crystal Power...Make-Up!" Then,  
Chibi turned into Sailor Chibi Mercury! "How do I get out?" asked Chibi,confused.  
"I think," said Mercury, "You need to find your attacks, and follow your heart."  
"Right." said Chibi. "Mercury Ice Wall!" It missed. "Blue Ice Attack!" It missed.  
"Future...Mercury Kingdom...Please give me my Flute! Flute Ice Rhapsody!" this time, the  
barrier was broken. Mercury ran to hug her daughter. "Now,"said Mercury, "you need to  
have training."  
  
  
At six o'clock sharp the next morning, Mercury and Chibi walked to the training area.  
"You will be training with other scouts," said Mercury. As they neared the door, Mercury   
typed a password, and they entered.Mercury had to enter information about Chibi:  
Name:Chibi Mercury  
Age:13  
Hair color Blonde  
Eye color Blue  
Height: 5'0  
Weight:102 lbs.  
"Wow," said Chibi, "but why is this here?" "Well, the computer has to know these  
things, but don't worry. "It may seem like it is real, but you are actually in a room, we can see you through a window, but you can't see us." "Allright," Chibi said, confidently. "Hi," said a voice when she got into the room. "I'm Sailor Sparkle,  
but my real name is Trina." "Hi, I'm, Sailor Metallic Saturn, but my real name is Hotaru II." "My name is Chibi Mercury, but my real name is Amanda." "Allright, training session on," said Sailor Saturn. "Hey, look!" said Sparkle. Water was seeping in through a crack in the floor. "Into the boat!" Hotaru exclaimed. Just then, a big wave came.  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" they yelled. The water drained out. "Ah!" Chibi said, kissing the ground, "dry land!" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chibi yelled, "my lips are burning!" "Mercury Ice Wall!" Chibi said, pointing to her lips. "This isn't good!" Hotaru said. Hot lava was pouring through the crack. "Back on the boat again!" Sparkle said. When they got back on the boat, a computer's voice said,"Proceeding to level   
2." "This shouldn't be too hard," Chibi said. When they got there, there was nothing there. "This is supposed to be hard?"Hotaru asked. Just then bugs,(especally cockroaches) came pouring in. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Hotaru. "What?" Sparkle and Chibi asked. "My only weakness is .............. bugs!" she cried. "Sparkle Sunlight!" More bugs just appeared. "Oops," said Sparkle, as she leaned over.  
"Ah!" she yelled! She fell in! The bugs multiplied! "Ew-hew!" cried Hotaru. "Blue Ice Attack!" "You froze me, you ding-dong!" said a voice. "Sparkle!" they cried, "sorry." Just then, a skeleton popped up, and grabbed Hotaru and Chibi. When at the bottom of the "bug sea"Hotaru yelled,"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I feel a strange power, Sparkle and Chibi thought. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she said again. Her eyes started glowi  
ng. "I think she is turning super sein." they thought.Finally, when the power got strong enough, it blasted all of the bugs. Then, Hotaru grew wings! But there were still bugs. "Super Glaive Attack!" Then, Sparkle and Chibi grew wings. "We are Extremes!" Hotaru and Chibi yelled, "Coooooooooool!"A new wand appeared in front of each of them. Their training was complete! 


End file.
